No Hope
by ollietrombone
Summary: Hermione has always had a rough life. When her muggle life ended her magical one began. And when that one ended a whole new one started. Between dealing with being turned into a vampire, The Volturi, Forks, and old enemies. Her life will never be the same
1. Chapter 1

_**No Hope**_

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger had had a tough childhood. The other kids didn't understand her. The teachers were blind to her feelings. Even her own parents were ignorant to her inner strife.  
>As she grew she started to lose hope that things would one day be better. That she'd have friends and her parents would love and cherish her not for her intelligence but for simply being her.<br>By the time she turned 11 she started to believe her wish for a place to belong would never happen. Until a Minerva Mcgonnagall showed up at her house to inform her that she was a witch. Inspired with the hope that she had finally found somewhere to fit in she studied as hard as she could so she would know as much as possible of this new world.  
>Upon reaching Hogwarts though her dreams were once again thwarted. Sure she was a witch but she didn't belong her either. The other witches and wizards thought she was a know-it-all bookworm and she was starting to think they were right.<br>When Ronald Weasley made fun of her to his friends not caring that she was right behind them it was the last straw. Hermione spent the rest of the day hiding in the girls toilets, not even coming out for the Halloween Feast.  
>She had barely mustered up the courage to step outside the door when a loud bang sounded from in front of her. As she looked up she gave a blood curdling scream as the troll waved its club and tried to bludgeon her to death.<br>Harry Potter and Ronald Weasely ironically enough had come to the rescue and ever since they had been inseparable. And for a while that was enough, she was happy. Of course having _the_ Harry Potter as a best friend had its down sides but for the rest of her school years she took comfort in the fact that she _had_ a family. A place to belong.  
>Until the day that ruined everything, and destroyed all the hope she had for a life with anything but dread and despair.<p>

**AN: Hello, this is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me and I'll try to update as much as I can. Thank You!**

**-OT**


	2. Chapter 2

_**No Hope**_

**AN: I want to thank Marsgoddess1 for being my first ever reviewer. I wasn't planning on writing again but you made me want to update. Thank you so much! I'll try to update again soon!**

Chapter 2

The war was over and she was supposed to be happy. She wasn't supposed to be chained to a bed in the hospital wing for something that was completely out of her control.

Hermione had been in the thick of the battle, curses rolling off her tongue as she whipped her wand to face any threat she could see.

She had been too busy chasing Lucius Malfoy for crucioing a first year to notice the shadow sneaking up behind her. Her wand was pointed squarely at Malfoys back when strong arms wrapped around her waist. As she struggled to break free from her captors iron grip his mouth found her neck.

She shuddered as his teeth broke her skin before giving a blood curdling scream. The corners of her vision started to blacken and she could barely stand. A roar reached her ears but she dismissed it quickly, what was the point in listening when the darkness was beckoning to her. It looked so inviting like somewhere she could rest and end this painful journey called her life.

But then something rammed into her throwing her on her side. Her head slammed into the ground as the beautiful blackness faded only to be replaced with burning fire. It consumed her and ran through her veins in a slow almost lazy way. It lit her blood on fire and she struggled to keep the screams from escaping her throat.

The pain was worse then any other she had ever felt, even the cruciotus curse couldn't compare to this. Hermione had blacked out as hands frantically shook her shoulders and voices screamed in her ear.

When she had finally gained consciousness her ears faintly registered the sounds of sobbing close to her and farther away the shouts of joy.

"Harry! I think she's waking up!" a voice she recognized as Ron's called eagerly.

"Ron, you've said that at least 5 times in the past 3 minutes! Just wait for the healers to tell us whats happened!" Harry's irritated voice pierced through the fog of her mind.

Her eyelids fluttered open as she looked into the shocked emerald and cobalt eyes of her best friends.

"Hermione! You're eyes! Their blood red!"


End file.
